1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for performing a power saving control procedure of a mobile terminal to decrease power consumption of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile terminal receives power from a rechargeable battery. The latest batteries used as power sources for mobile terminals provide high capacity and excellent performance to provide a very long run time per charge. However, when traveling or moving to an area where no electricity is available, it is difficult to sufficiently use the mobile terminal only with the rechargeable battery in most cases. Various methods for saving battery power of a mobile terminal have been developed to overcome such a problem. For example, in the prior art, a mobile terminal enters a power saving mode when reaching a time preset by a user, or according to a period of time for which it stays in a standby mode.
Although the conventional methods for performing power saving control of a mobile terminal have been developed in various ways as described above, the available conventional power saving control methods for mobile terminals are limited and do not permit the user to actively select how to perform power saving control in their desired manners.